zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2013
06:01 Heyo Yazu 06:01 What the fuck is happening here 06:01 ...Oh ello honey 06:02 THE GUITARS 06:02 ARE INFINITE 06:02 I knew I smelled some Yami 06:02 Okay, say that on your other account, because this is just disturbing me. 06:02 Well 06:02 Si. 06:02 .... 06:02 How is Tensa still there? 06:02 O.O 06:02 KICK IT 06:03 KILL IT WITH HAMMER 06:03 IT WON'T WORK 06:03 FUCK YOU GOVERNMENT 06:03 KILL IT WITH FIER 06:03 FUCK 06:03 SHIT 06:03 KILL IT 06:03 IT'S OBAMA 06:03 AAAHHHHH 06:03 HE'S WATCHING US 06:03 OBAMACARE 06:03 WHY!?!?!?!? 06:03 Obama 06:03 XD 06:03 Damn 06:04 O.O 06:04 I JUST OWNED OBAMA ::D 06:04 ... ~ Barack Obama has joined the chat. ~ 06:04 *He has Staff privledges* 06:04 ...Oh shit. 06:04 xD 06:05 .......I'm surrounded by males 06:05 Yeah, honey, only two 06:05 >.> 06:05 <.< 06:05 The other one is MOG 06:05 JK 06:05 HEY 06:06 xD 06:06 xD 06:06 I AM VERY PROUD OF MY FEMININITY 06:06 Real world right there 06:06 Bitch please 06:06 xD 06:06 Jeff knows his shit 06:06 *word 06:06 Damn 06:06 Toph nobody will touch you since Yami will beat them up if they do 06:07 .... 06:07 Challenge accepted T^T 06:07 Jeff learned that the hard way 06:07 Nah, I won't beat MOG up. Just jeff 06:07 *Jeff 06:07 xD 06:07 xD 06:07 Hm? 06:07 Nothing 06:07 I'm sorry. Who 06:07 Enter fai; 06:07 i've teased MOG since we were underage 06:07 *fail 06:07 xD 06:07 GODDAMNIT FUCK YOU KEYBOARD 06:07 HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 06:07 Who's the one with the mod rights here? Touch Toph and I'll kick you 06:07 Pretty much Toph xD 06:08 ---You're my bitch.--- 06:08 Wait, but juice is MY bitch, so then he's your bitches bitch? Wut 06:08 ...Wut 06:08 Jeice* 06:09 Juice 06:09 *Joined wiki before 13th birthday 06:09 * Is now 15 06:09 frigging iPad >.>' 06:09 We need to change the "end chat ban" message 06:09 NO 06:09 YAZU 06:09 Change it to 06:09 ~ You have been grabbed out of hell ~ 06:09 XD 06:09 *Joined wikia just after 11th birthday 06:09 How can you help someone from being jumped? 06:09 I have a better job for chu~ 06:09 Muffin button 06:09 A button 06:10 Down by the Clear chat button or something 06:10 WB Tay 06:10 That says muffin 06:10 And when you click it 06:10 A muffin emote is put in chat 06:10 'MAKE IT HAPPEN 06:10 I BELIEVE IN CHU 06:10 OH MY GOD 06:10 I AM CHANGING 06:10 THE CLEAR CHAT BUTTON 06:10 TO MUFFIN BUTOTN 06:10 *BUTTON 06:10 I can troll some noobs 06:10 DO IT 06:10 YES 06:10 ..Make muffins pop up on chat! 06:10 "Hey, what does the muffin button do?" *clicks* "FUUUUUUUU" 06:11 ....Imagining Jeff saying that 06:11 xD 06:11 (muffin) 06:11 ..... 06:11 I WANT A MUFFIN 06:11 Wait, Jeff's having an orgasm? 06:11 Huh? 06:11 No 06:11 I have bitches for that 06:11 ... 06:11 Orcastle? 06:12 My dad will let you say anything around him 06:13 12:30, July 20, 2013 Miricle1778 (wall | contribs) banned Cloud29387 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 12:30, November 20, 3012 (For shits and giggles) 06:14 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 06:14 For the record 06:14 He was a troll 06:14 Toph, just an FYI, your profile still says "The Queen of 14" 06:14 It does. XD 06:15 Bitching, my girlfriend's 15 but the queen of 14. 06:15 But Yazu 06:16 Bitches ain't shit 06:16 But hoes and tricks 06:16 Okay... you said something about bitches after I said something about Toph. 06:16 That makes me want to kick your ass 06:16 You said bitch 06:16 In your comment 06:17 You called me a bitch 06:17 Rude 06:17 Bitvh > Bitch 06:17 It's funny how Ashton Kutcher went from playing stupid roles to playing Steve Jobs. 06:17 So what changed? 06:18 JEFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA 06:18 James Franco should be Steve Jobs 06:18 Thank you I'll be here all week~ 06:18 I have no wish to see that movie 06:18 Yami 06:18 Steve Jobs was a brilliant man 06:18 Toph 06:18 Go 06:18 He was also a jerk asshole 06:18 So fuck him 06:18 I'd see it if it had James as Steve 06:18 Get married and have girFfe kids 06:18 Giraffe* 06:18 WHERE'S MY HEAVEN IPHONE!? 06:19 ISN'T THAT WHY YOU DIED!? 06:19 HEAVEN TECHNOLOGY!? 06:19 MOG 06:19 Yes? 06:19 Stop trying to get your own live little porn in main 06:19 .... XD 06:20 Show me the sex! 06:20 .... 06:20 Is what MOG is thinking 06:20 Not me 06:20 I'm classy 06:20 .... 06:20 PFFTHAHA 06:20 I'm pregnant. 06:20 No, I just want to see the cute little giraffe baby 06:21 Ewwww 06:21 Callan baby 06:21 Tayler, who was it with? 06:21 Certainly not Callan 06:21 CALLAN 06:21 Who's the daddy? Josh? (troll) 06:21 xDDDD 06:21 IS TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE 06:21 FUCK YOU 06:21 Was it me? 06:21 JKJKJKJK 06:21 I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH JOSH 06:22 WAS IT ME!? 06:22 I KNEW IT! 06:22 Ew 06:22 But he would have sex with you 06:22 JOSH BABY 06:22 I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER! 06:22 Bitch stfu 06:22 Of course not, he just shoved a packet of semen in you while you were asleep 06:22 Jkjkjkjk 06:23 I don't think Josh would have sex with me either lol 06:23 Oh please 06:23 Lenny would. 06:23 Josh would do it with anything that moves 06:23 How did this conversation start anyway? 06:23 WTF 06:23 ... 06:23 I'd believe Lenny 06:23 With Tayler sYing she was pregnant. 06:23 Saying* 06:23 sYing 06:24 indeed 2013 08 12